Only Hope
by emerald24ns
Summary: LP two parter songfic to “Only Hope.” Set after S3. Lucas comes to Peyton with some news. Will she finally get the happy ending she deserves? Or will something else get in her way once again? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction. It's a one shot, but I might add a second part if I'm up to it. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or the song "Only Hope."

* * *

She felt a drop of rain tickle the top of her head and trickle down her blonde hair. That's the down fall of having a convertible she thought to herself. However, she didn't care. She wouldn't care if the sky opened up and the rain poured out and filled her car to the brim. All Peyton Sawyer could think of was Lucas Scott. She knew she loved him, but didn't know if it was right to love him. He still technically had a girlfriend. However, he kissed her. That night when Peyton was closing up club Tric she spotted the tall blonde demi-god out of the corner of her eyes. It wasn't out of the ordinary for Lucas to be waiting for her, but he seemed different. He had his head down and seemed to be muttering something under his breath. Peyton walked up to him a very casually asked what's up. However, this sent poor Lucas flying as he wasn't expecting her to come over so soon.

"Hey Peyton." He said after regaining his composure. "I just thought you might like a little company while closing up and quiet honestly I don't feel like going home right now."

"Why what's the matter?"

"Nothing it's just with my mom being pregnant and me still not knowing where I stand with Brooke I'd much rather just avoid the whole situation."

"I can't blame you. But, I guess I didn't do much to help you with the whole Brooke situation."

"The truth is Peyton I don't feel bad for what happened. In fact…oh man I wish I could just say this…"

"Then just say it Luke…"

"I'm in love with you!"

Peyton stood there stunned by his words and yet she expected them. It was like opening a Christmas gift… there's that anticipation… and yet somehow you can always tell which are cds and which are socks. This was a cd.

Lucas waited for a response, but after seeing none coming he spoke again, "If you tell me you love me I'll break up with Brooke and you and I can be together forever."

"How can you put that on me?" Peyton said finally finding her voice.

"Peyton I didn't mean it like that. I'm breaking up with Brooke either way. But to know I'll have you when it's all said and done just makes it… I don't know easier."

"You want me to tell you I love you so that you don't have to feel so bad about breaking my best friend's heart?"

"Just forget it…I knew I was stupid to even come here."

"No wait…Lucas…I want very much to say I love you…I do have those feelings for you…but I'm scared for Brooke. And honestly I don't want to lose her as a friend. So I will say I love you under one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to give me time to mend my friendship with Brooke before we can even think about going out."

"Peyton…if it means that at the end of all this I'll have you then I'll do it." With that Lucas leaned forward and kissed Peyton square on the lips.

The rain began to fall harder, but still Peyton didn't care. She kept thinking about what will be. She thought of Lucas and of their life together. She thought of Brooke and hoped that somehow she could keep her friend.

Peyton put in a mix cd. The first song to play was "Only Hope" from A Walk to Remember. To this day she can't figure out why she added it on, but she did. At least to keep it closer to her taste she put the version by Switchfoot on the cd. The lyrics played:

_There's a song that inside of my soul. _

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again. _

_I'm awake in_

As the song began tears formed in her eyes, she hated that this song made her cry so she dug for another cd in her bag.

_the infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over and over again._

_So I lay my head back down, _

_and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours _

_I pray to be only yours. _

_I know now you're my_

_only hope._

She knew she had more cds in her bag, but they were no where to be found at the moment. She kept digging as the rain surged down.

_Sing to me the song of the stars. _

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. _

_When it feels like my dreams are_

_so far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. _

_So I lay my head back down, _

She gave up looking in her bag and turned her search to the glove compartment. Peyton forgot she had lose sketches in there and they went flying out into the stormy night.

_and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours _

_I pray to be only yours. _

_I know now you're my_

_only hope._

She grasped at the floating papers and managed to grab a few.

_I give you my destiny. _

_I'm giving you all of me. _

_I want your symphony. _

_Singing in all that I am. _

_At the top of my lungs,_

_I'm giving it back._

_So I lay my head back down, _

_and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours _

_I pray to be only yours. _

_I know now you're my_

_only hope._

Suddenly Peyton was shaken from her rescuing of her prized sketches. She looked up just in time to see a pair of blazing headlights coming at her. She let go of the papers in her hands and clutched the wheel trying to turn. She slammed on the brakes, but all this did was cause her car to skid and she went careening into the other car. The rain fell down onto the crumpled form that was the blonde haired girl all that could be seen for sure was something clutched in her hand. It was a sketch of tall blonde haired boy with a caption reading… "only hope?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Peyton… I don't know if you can hear me… but I'm sorry." A tiny brunette girl sat clutching the blonde girl's hand. Her black mascara was bleeding down her cheeks running into her drawn out crimson lips. "I'm sorry," she continued, "for allowing things to be like this. I knew since about forever that you loved Lucas. I'm not gonna lie and say that I didn't love him too, but I should have let you two be together a long time ago. You two are the only ones who keep each other from falling apart… and I think I was jealous of that. I loved how he helped you and just as equally I loved how you helped him. I guess after a while I thought that if I stayed in between the two of you that you both would hold me together, but I was wrong." The tears streamed from Brooke's eyes and fell gently onto Peyton's hand. There was a knock on the door and a dismayed Lucas entered.

"Is she doing any better?"

"No change… but I am… Lucas I've wanted to be okay for a long time and now I realize that the way I will be okay is for my two best friends to be okay. I want you and Peyton to be together. I'm sorry for keeping you from her for so long. But just so we're clear neither of you will ever be rid of me." The two shared a slight laugh and then Brooke, with a final squeeze of her best friend's hand, left.

Lucas took the now vacant seat next to Peyton. "Peyton…umm… wow… now I know how you felt when I was in the car accident with Keith. Listen I can't help but feel responsible for this. I told you I loved you and then you get into a car accident. And yet I don't regret it…I know you're gonna wake up… but if you don't…" he stopped to wipe the tears from his eyes and catch his breath, " if you don't… then I'm glad the last thing I told you was that I love you… because I do… and nothing… nothing will ever change that. But please Peyton wake up… because we have so many things left in this world to try… and I don't want to try any of them without you."

The machine attached to Peyton's heart started to whimper and trailed off into a flat line.

"What is it… what's happening?" Lucas cried to anyone who would listen. No one did though they simply escorted him from the room and the last thing he saw was Peyton's frail body being jolted off the bed by the defibrillator.

The rain was sloshing around carrying the blonde haired girl away from her car. No matter what she couldn't hold on. She felt as though she was being sucked away. She could swear she heard Brooke telling her she was sorry and giving her her blessing to be with Lucas. And she heard Lucas telling her he didn't regret that he loved her. Then she began to hear a song start… Mad World by Michael Andrews. She fell into the sky and saw the faces of Brooke and Lucas next to her…

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places – worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere – going nowhere   
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression – no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow – no tomorrow_

She felt a jolt go through her and couldn't catch her breath… and yet Lucas' face still watched her and she felt peace…

_And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very very  
mad world mad world  
_

Her life began to flash before her eyes and she saw her mother and father… the birthdays they shared … and even her first day of school when she clutched her mother's hand and smelled the lilac breeze coming from her mother's hair and she bent to hug her…

_Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday – happy birthday   
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen – sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me – no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson   
Look right through me – look right through me_

The scene went dark and she cried out in fear. Tears were falling from her eyes and she saw a figure walking towards her. It was Lucas. He told her to hold on…to have hope and then he handed her a sketch she had drawn. It was of the two of them looking into each others eyes, but she looked at Lucas and confessed that she hadn't drawn that. Lucas looked deep into her eyes and said… "Not yet… but you will. All you have to do is wake up… just wake up Peyton." He took her into his arms and kissed her. She took in a deep breath and felt alive.

_And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very very  
Mad world . . . world  
Enlarge your world  
Mad world _

Peyton's eyes opened and she saw Lucas sitting by her side clutching her hand. She didn't dare say a word yet because nothing needed to be said. Peyton knew that she had found what she was missing… in her mad world Lucas Scott was … and always would be… her only hope…


End file.
